


All I Want For Christmas...

by Kru



Series: good or bad, those photos are our memories [7]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, First Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, M/M, i miss you, stereksecretsanta13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kru/pseuds/Kru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em><strong>I miss you. </strong>Derek has been reading it over and over again, looking at the screen with disbelief. With those three simple words that put him off and caused his heart to pop out of his chest, Stiles managed to stop Derek’s world, making him all wanting and longing. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas Gift for  **[shiplaughloveeveryday](http://shiplaughloveeveryday.tumblr.com/) ** in **[Sterek Secret Santa](http://stereksecretsanta.tumblr.com/post/71223617338/hello-everyone-this-is-the-last-message-ill-be)** ^^ Huge thank you to **[killym](http://killym.tumblr.com/) ** for beta

Snow was the only thing making him happy when he was at the east coast. He used to run every morning through the woods covered with soft, white layers that were making the whole surrounding almost soundless. He enjoyed this lack of noise, his head was finally free from sounds that had been always storming him when he was in the city, and his mind was free from unwanted thoughts. Snow was the only thing he would be missing. It was never a case in California. Over here, winter was just something in between, something like a constant fall with a dash of freezing wind coming from the mountains. He felt like he was in between, too. He was hooked up with his past, unable to forget, while at the same time wanting to finally move on.

He left his sister. Again. He gave her a choice and let her stay because she looked happier and calmer there than she ever was here. Cora has found her own pack anyway. He would’ve broken her heart if he forced her to come back to Beacon Hills.

Derek was the only one torn between trying to put his new life together and thinking what he could really have if he would have stayed. He thought that maybe if he would leave, things would start getting back to normal. At least for people that have been suffering because of his stupid decisions. And he was so naïve, thinking that this would help… Well, it didn’t. It didn’t help him, because he started to miss everything and everyone. Going on a full moon with his feelings burning deep inside him was like dying every time.  And he was ready to live with it, to hold on, if he only knew that it would make other people’s lives easier but he just burst when he got that one message. One fucking text, and all of his feelings exploded in his face.

**_I miss you._** Derek has been reading it over and over again, looking at the screen with disbelief. With those three simple words that put him off and caused his heart to pop out of his chest, Stiles managed to stop Derek’s world, making him all wanting and longing.

He needed just a couple of minutes to pack all of his stuff into his car and be ready to go. He didn’t know what he was doing. He wasn’t even planning on staying in Beacon Hills. He knew that he wasn’t welcome there. He already caused a lot of pain but he needed to see Stiles. No one else. Just Stiles. He realized that there was always only Stiles.

“I knew it was coming,” Cora told him, hugging him back and waving him off from the porch of the house when he was leaving her in the middle of the night.

And here he was. A few hours later, Derek was sitting in his car parked in front of Stiles’ house. The sun was already waking up, slowly warming up the surrounding covered with a misty, winter dawn. The whole street was silent and steady, all of the neighbors safely closed in their houses, enjoying a longer sleep on this Christmas morning.

Derek dropped his head on the steering wheel, making a low, painful sound at the back of his throat.

What was he thinking? What was he doing? He run back like a madman, driving whole night only to see a house? Only to watch the light in one of the rooms at the second floor switching on in the morning? God, he was such an idiot…

And why Stiles? Why was Stiles making him feel this way? Why did he have a picture of him in front of his eyes every time he was closing them before he went to sleep? For the past three months Stiles was with him all the time. Not Isaac, not Scott… Not even Boyd or Erica, but Stiles.

At first he didn’t understand why he missed him. Because yeah, he was missing him like crazy. Then, with time, he slowly realized what he missed the most. Derek missed Stiles’ smile… Every smile from the most sarcastic one to this kind of bright, full smile that he saw on Stiles only once before. He missed his smart comebacks, stupid jokes, all of his small teasing and smirks that kept Derek going. And above all that, he missed Stiles’ touch… The same touch that was so comforting and honest.

And Stiles missed him too. He was the one with bigger balls to admit that. He missed Derek maybe in the same way Derek missed Stiles. That’s why Derek had to come back. To see him, to check… To try.

The light that finally gleamed in one of the rooms caught Derek’s attention. He looked up, focusing his gaze on the flickering light, trying to hear Stiles’ movements.

*

Stiles woke up suddenly, feeling like he just emerged from under the water. He was dreaming about something… He was drowning or maybe he was jumping? He couldn’t really tell. The only thing he remembered was the feeling of falling down into some kind of heavy, stiff space.

He turned on the light and instantly checked his phone. An empty screen with just a clock flashed into his face. It was only around five in the morning. He was still feeling exhausted. He couldn’t sleep last night, lying in bed what felt like hours, looking meaninglessly at the ceiling. His dad finally stayed at McCall’s, so the house was quiet. It was too quiet, actually. It made Stiles think and it was never a good sign. When Stiles started to think shit started to happen and no one wanted to stir the peace that finally seemed to settle in town.

The only thing was that… The only thing was that Stiles wasn’t at peace. Everyone seemed to come to some conclusions. Scott was the big True Alpha now, Allison seemed to have a thing with Isaac, Lydia got Aden and Danny was occupied with Ethan. And only Stiles couldn’t just simply move on. He was happy for them, he really was. But he wasn’t happy with his own life. His own life should look so much different.

He shouldn’t miss him in the first place. Derek had tolerated him only because of Scott. And later he let him stay at his side because he needed his help. He was depending on Stiles when he couldn’t mix Scott in that Alpha pack shit. It was the only reason Derek let Stiles work with him for the whole summer. It wasn’t a big deal. It shouldn’t be… But in many ways it was, for Stiles. Because, damn, he fell for Derek. He fell for him so hard. He didn’t even know when and how but he woke up one day, realizing that there was something more to that than just an urgent need to piss Derek off with his jokes and provoke him. Stiles wanted more.

When Derek left he was devastated for a long time. He didn’t show any of this, he was good at pretending. Even Scott didn’t know that there was something off about him, because of how his heart was always steady with its controlled rhythm. And slowly, he started to realize that maybe Derek tried to do a good thing? Maybe Derek wanted to protect all of them? Stiles could understand that. He probably would do the same. The only thing he wasn’t able to do was to stop missing this man. He was thinking about him all the time, every fucking night, trying to be strong and responsible. And he was. He was till yesterday night. When he saw everyone at the table, all of them wrapped in each other’s arms… He simply couldn’t stand it. All of his longings burst inside his chest, burning him with a sudden pain of loss.

He came back home and before he fell in that anxious sleep, he texted Derek. It was just three small words, but they were in his head for all this time. And what happened? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Stiles was still alone in his bed, curled under the duvet while he looked at the empty screen.

What he was even thin-

Stiles thoughts were interrupted when his phone buzzed loudly. He unlocked the screen, looking at the display with disbelief. His heart skipped a beat, his breath broke when he saw the name of the sender.

Derek. The message was from Derek. From freaking Derek Hale.

Stiles tapped the screen with his trembling fingers, reading the contest out aloud, “I’m downstairs.” He frowned at the screen, reading the message a couple of times with only his lips moving when he added, “Downstairs where? Which downstairs? What the hell, Dere-”

Stiles froze suddenly and then swiftly jumped out of his bed. He reached his window almost killing himself when he stumbled on his shoes half way. He clung to the glass, seeing the familiar car parked at his driveway and some shadow glooming inside it.

“Derek,” he whispered, seeing as the figure moved.

At this point Stiles stopped thinking rationally. He snatched his hoodie from the back of a chair and tried to put his sneakers on while running downstairs. Not giving much interest to the fact that he was still in the bottom of his flannel pajamas with reindeer pattern, he got outside. He jumped over few steps down the porch, seeing that Derek was waiting now outside his car, leaning against its opened door.

Stiles stopped only when the man smiled faintly, almost invisibly. He didn’t know what to say or even what to do now, when there was only a few steps between him and the person he missed as much as he missed his mom.

“How…” he started but his voice broke half way when something strange blocked his throat. Stiles swallowed hard, adding more quiet. “I mean-for god’s sake-how that…How is it even possible that you’re here?”

Derek shrugged casually and a strange, soft smile spread fully on his lips. “A Christmas miracle?”

Stiles snorted, waving a hand at Derek and shaking his head with disbelief. “That’s all? That’s what you have?”

“Stiles…”

“Don’t ‘Stiles’ me,” the boy interrupted him suddenly, taking a deep breath as he run his hand over his too long hair, messing them up even more. “Oh, man…” he added, dropping his gaze on his untied shoes and suddenly he was moving again.

He did the one thing he always wanted to do. He took those few steps and just wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck. He clung into Derek’s warm body, pressing into him with desperation. Hiding his face in the hot crook of man’s neck, Stiles inhaled deeply feeling the familiar and so longed scent. Derek smelled like his usual strong aftershave, sweaty from a long drive and drenched with some far note of oak smoke.

For a few moments Derek didn’t know how to react. He was expecting a lot of things. Things like anger, maybe some reproaches and a few dry remarks. But not this. Not like that.

He tensed under Stiles’ touch, felling like the smaller, slender body was melting into him. And at this point he couldn’t lie to himself that Stiles wasn’t important. Stiles was everything. So Derek gave up and his hands found their way on to Stiles’ back. He took the boy thigh in his arms, hiding his face into the mess of Stiles’ hair.

“Happy Christmas,” Stiles mumbled, rubbing his cheek over the raw skin of Derek’s neck.

“I don’t…” Derek started, running his hands down the line of Stiles’ slim body in calm, soothing motion. “I don’t even have a present for you. I’m sorry.”

Stiles looked up at him, snorting. “Come on… I don’t need one. Not when you’re here. Not when you’re back. I mean,” he stopped, suddenly becoming more serious. “Are you back?”

“Do you want me to?” Derek whispered with his voice strangely breaking at the end of a weak question.

He moved his hand on to Stiles’ arm and up to his face, stroking Stiles’ cold cheek with only his fingers. Stiles smiled on that, not taking his eyes off of Derek. He covered man’s hand with his own, rubbing his cheek with the inside of Derek’s palm with a really quiet and soft hum.

“Do I look like I don’t?” he asked finally, letting the smile lightened up his face. He only murmured, “Stay.”

“I will,” Derek whispered, leaning closer. “Because all I want for Christmas is this,” he added before taking Stiles’ lips into a kiss.


End file.
